


Merry Fuckin' Christmas

by jesbakescookies



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Christmas, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Flirty Blondes, Holidays, New Years, One Shot, Sex with a stranger, Smut, holiday smut, little piece of rough, one night stands that aren't so one night standish, tis the season for smut, trucker daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesbakescookies/pseuds/jesbakescookies
Summary: Daryl's truck broke down on Christmas Eve and now he's stuck in a town with no name and fuck all to do. Maybe a little blonde could help pass the time.**Reposting for the holidays :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Smut

 

It was Christmas Eve and Daryl found himself at a shithole in the Kentucky, his rig broken down with a load of timber. He’d been on his normal route up to Michigan when his engine light flashed and steam poured from his hood. The poorly repaired radiator had finally shit the bed and Daryl was stuck, with no repair shop open for miles, until the twenty-sixth. He would be bedding down in his cab for a couple days and the only two places open within walking distance, was a greasy spoon diner and a shady as shit bar. He chose alcohol over food when his day spiraled into the shitter even further, as the skies broke above and sheets of rain poured down on his walk to town.

  
‘ _Merry Fuckin’ Christmas.’_ He scoffed inwardly while sipping his beer.

Daryl glanced at the dirty blonde that sided up to the bar shortly after he arrived, her denim jacket soaked from the rain outside. She ordered a whiskey, her voice husky but smooth. Raking a hand through her hair, the damp woman asked, “Got a problem?"

Grunting in return, Daryl turned his attention back the bartop below his elbows and the sweaty beer glass in front of him. He wasn’t going to push his luck and interact with anyone, he wasn’t sure how much worse his day could get, but he wasn’t going to gamble. It wasn’t as though he would even speak to woman in a bar on a normal day, but the way her body was stretched, her bra showing under the wet tshirt, it had his throat tightening and mouth drying out. Daryl tried to remember the last time he’d gotten laid, his mind shuffling to a drunken romp in a trailer a few years back. That train of thought only led to memories of times he preferred to forget, his solitary life on the road fitting him much better.

“You gonna stare all night or what?” She asked, before sipping her drink and raising an eyebrow.

“Ain’t starin’?”  
“No? You got a lazy eye then?”

Narrowing his eyes, Daryl growled, “Ain’t got no lazy eye.”

Snickering, she signaled for another double and drawled, “Good to know. They always bother me. I can never tell what fucking eye is actually looking at my tits.”

Choking on his beer, Daryl felt his lips twitching at her dry humor. “Guess you’ll know when I am then.”

Smirking at him, she turned slightly in her seat and waved a hand over her torso like a gameshow host. “Well, get it over with, cowboy.”

Daryl snorted and glanced at her cocked eyebrow and twisted lips. “Not gonna fall for that shit, I look and you’ll jus’ punch me in the balls.”

Laughing with an appealing rasp, she bumped him with her elbow and drawled, “Well, fuck. You’ve got me figured out already.”

A smile tugged at his mouth but he shoved it away to appear unaffected by her pouty lips and sparkling blue eyes. She was sexy as fuck and Daryl couldn’t help but slyly trail his eyes over her tight jean covered ass and long legs. He felt the rumblings of want in his gut, the resting beast, that he’d thought died, shaking itself awake.

“So, what’s got you in this armpit on Christmas Eve?”  
“Could ask ya the same.” He grumbled, throwing back the rest of his beer before asking for a whiskey. Something stronger would be need to subdue the throb growing in his Levi’s, the flirty blonde heating up the room.

“You could but I asked you first.” She drawled.

He scoffed, his eyes flicking over to her before answering, “Truck broke down.“

“Sucks to be you. The family’s probably pissed huh?”  
Shrugging his shoulder, Daryl ignored the attempt at getting information and grunted, “Your turn.”

“Me, oh well I’ve always wanted to celebrate the season in a bar that could give me sepsis. You know, make me thankful the rest of the year when I don’t need antibiotics”

Rolling his eyes at her half assed answer, Daryl sipped his drink and ruminated on what her story could be. She didn’t seem the type to keep close friends or family, her salty attitude, abrasive at best and irritating at worst.

“Well, I suppose I should introduce myself since we’re both stuck drinking this watered down shit. I’m Grayson.”

“Grayson?”

“Yeah, friends call me Gray or G if your hip like that.”

“Hhmp.” Daryl grunted, his mouth rolling the name around and finding it somehow fitting for her to have such an odd name. She wasn’t a normal girl you’d meet in a bar, her sense of humor quirky and smile edging on sarcastic.

“You gonna tell me yours or do I need to keep calling you cowboy?”  
“Daryl.”  
“Daryl huh? Yeah I see it.”  
“See what?”  
“Just look like a Daryl.”

Cocking an eyebrow at her, he grumbled, “That a insult?”  
“Nope. Just look like a southern boy. Sound like a southern boy. Name fits.”  
“From Georgia.” Daryl offered surprisingly revealing something about himself.  
“Good ol’ boy then.”  
“Ain’t no good ol boy.”  
“I’m sure you’re pa was.”

Grunting, he looked away and rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, as the sting of the scars on his back flared at the mere mention of his old man.  
“Touchy subject.” She quipped before throwing back the rest of her liquor. “Noted.”  
“So where you from?” He grumbled, avoiding the obvious landmine topic.

“Kentucky, well. Sorta. Born in Nevada but the parental units weren’t exactly parental so I was shipped off to the nearest relatives. So Texas, then… Nebraska. Michigan and finally the great state of Kentucky.”

“Damn. Thought I moved a lot.”  
“Yeah, I don’t settle roots.” She snorted, “this place is been home for… three days.”  
Snorting, he glanced at her as she drummed her fingers on the bartop.

“You get a room at the hotel?” Grayson asked, her eyes flicking to the bartender while pointing at her glass for another round. Daryl would’ve been surprised at her getting another drink if she didn’t seem like the type of woman who could hold her liquor.  
“Nah. Stayin’ in the rig.”

“Comfy.” She deadpanned, sipping from the glass.  
“Slept worse places.” Daryl drawled, his lip curling slightly as she laughed. He like the sound and he liked that he had her making it.  
“Well, by all means. Get a wicked crook in your neck, meanwhile I’ll stretch out on my queen sized bed after a hot shower.”

Daryl’s eyes slid to hers as she bit her lip, the woman playing coy. A rough sound escaped his throat as he contemplated what her statement and face were telling him. A heat began to spread from his groin, a slow roar that tightened his balls and deepened his breathing.  
“Could use a shower.” He heard himself muttering, his eyes catching the way her throat bobbed at his statement, a flush painting her cheeks pink.  
“Best settle our tabs then Daryl.” She drawled, pulling out her cigarettes. “I’ll be outside having a smoke.”  
With that, she wandered out of the bar and Daryl scoffed in irritation.

‘Figures.’ He grumbled, the man realizing she was just using him to buy her drinks for the evening. Throwing down a few bills after getting the total from the bartender, Daryl headed for the exit. He was pleasantly buzzed at least, the man figuring she would be long gone by the time he found his way outside. His evening wasn’t a total loss, the anger from being stuck momentarily forgotten.

Sliding out onto the tiny patio, he cupped his lighter as he lit a smoke. Sucking in a deep drag, he startled as her voice rasped behind him. “About time. Thought you were gonna puss out.”  
His eye twitched at the taunt, his nostrils flaring as smoke was exhaled. “Ain’t a bitch.”  
“Good.” She quipped, tipping her chin to the beat up pick up truck. “Get in then.”

 

* * *

 

  
He hadn’t expected to wind up in some hotel room with a strange woman but there he was, watching her peel off her soaked coat and kick off her boots. Daryl removed his leather jacket, his shirt soaked down the back of his collar and chest.

“I’d offer you the shower first but I’m kinda a bitch.” She rasped, her lips twisting into a smirk as she removed her jeans and t-shirt. He swallowed thickly as he saw her translucent bra and panties, the sheer fabric soaked from rainwater.

“Those look uncomfortable.“  
“They are.” She rasped, teasingly pulling at the material.  
“Take ‘em off.” He growled, his hand adjusting the swelling in his jeans.

Licking her lips, Grayson slid her panties down and tugged off her bra leaving her smooth skin exposed. Biting his bottom lip, Daryl yanked his shirt off before reaching for her hips. He pulled her against his front, her soft skin feeling scorching against his chest. Growling when her mouth slid along his collarbone and nipped the skin sharply.

“Easy.” He grunted, his fingers curling into her soft hips and narrow waist. “Don’t need no rabies shots.”  
Smirking, her tongue soothed the red spot she’d caused. “Sorry, cowboy.”  
“Get in the shower.” Daryl rasped, his hands guiding her backwards. “Freezin’ my balls off.”  
“Well, we don’t want that.” She muttered, her tongue swiping across the tattoo on his chest.

Grayson pulled the curtain open and turned the faucet on, steaming rising almost instantly as the shower head sputtered alive. She climbed inside and cocked an eyebrow. “Wearing jeans in the shower Daryl?”

“Nah.” He grunted, dropping his jeans and boxers without hesitation, despite the anxious rattle he felt up his backbone. Daryl wasn’t the most confident of men but he knew he had a decent body and his dick was nothing to be scoffed at. The sight of her eyes widening and lips parting at the view, however, had his ego swelling as much as his dick, the muscle flexing as she licked her lips hungrily.

“Like that, darlin?” He asked, the words rolling across his lips like gravel as he stroked his cock.

“Yeah.” She gasped, hers eyes flicking over his body before focusing onto his groin. “Fucking get in me already… Here, get in here already… I mean.”

“Right.” He drawled, his lips twitching as she seemed flustered under his gaze. “You don’t want me in you then?”  
“Yeah… I do.”  
“Yeah?”  
“Fuck yes.” She growled, her hand clutching his wrist and pulling him into the shower stall.  
Kissing her deeply, Daryl curled his hands into her blonde hair, holding her face to his. He dove into Grayson’s sweet mouth, his tongue curling around hers, sampling every corner of the needy heat. She was greedy, her teeth clacking against his as she sucked and nipped his lips.

“Fuck.” She growled as he pressed her into the tile wall, his leg rubbing between hers.  
“Like that?” He growled into her neck, sucking on her pulse point as she squirmed against his thigh.  
“Yeah.” She moaned, her blue eyes fluttering closed as his hand cupped her breast, his thumb brushing across her hard nipple.  
“Want more, darlin’.” Daryl muttered behind her ear, his tongue tracing the shell and lobe.  
“Yeah.”

Groaning at her exploring hands, her fingers finding their way to his cock. He pressed his forehead against the cool tile and panted as she stroked a tight grip around his aching dick, the head swelling with every pump.  
“You like that, cowboy?”

Grunting, Daryl pulled away and spun her around to face the wall. A squeak was followed by a needy moan as his hand dove between her legs from behind. Curling into his fingers through the wet lips between her spread legs, Daryl growled deeply as he found her soaked and fluttering.  
“Want my dick, sugar?”  
“Yes.” She hissed as his fingers plunged inside. “Now.”  
Groaning as he rolled his hips against her ass, his dick sliding along the slick skin.

“Damn, darlin’. Alright. Alright.” He rumbled into the curve of her neck, his tongue tasting her as he slid into position. The heat between her legs felt overwhelming, the sensation causing his fingers to curl into her hips and teeth to sink into her shoulder. He could feel her walls fluttering with every push, his dick pulling delicious moans from her throat, as she clawed at the wall.  
“That’s it.” He grunted, his hips settling flush with hers. “Take it all, sugar.”

Grayson moaned, her eyes flicking to him over her shoulder, blonde hair plastered to her forehead. Daryl growled at the sight of her lust blown pupils and swollen lips, the woman desperate for him.  
“Hold on, sweetheart.” Daryl rasped into her ear, before snapping his hips at a rapid pace, driving himself inside the tight heat.  
“Fuck.” She moaned, her ass pushing back into his groin as she arched her neck onto his shoulder.

“Yeah.” He growled into her neck, biting into the soft flesh and sucking deep bruises into the pale skin. “You like it hard?”  
“Yes.” Grayson panted, her cheek flush against the wall as Daryl boxed her in with wide shoulders and thick arms. One hand buried itself into her hair and tugged her head back and to the side, stretching the curve for better access. His tongue licked a long line up the delicate skin, circling the love bites he’d left. A smirk curled his lips at the sight, his eyes meeting hers as she stared at him in a daze.

Kissing her lips gently, Daryl moved his other hand between her body and the wall, his fingers stroking her soaked lips. He felt himself pumping into her, the dual sensation curling his toes and tightening his balls. Thrusting into her with rapid and firm pumps, their skin slapping and feet slipping. Growling as she clenched around his dick, Daryl could feel her teetering on the edge of an orgasm.

“Come on, darlin’. I feel ya.” He growled, his fingertips flicking her hood sharply. “Cum for me.”

A whine rose from her arched throat, her mouth dropping open as she shuddered underneath his weight. Daryl pushed inside as far as her tight little body would allow, soaking up the feeling of her fluttering walls and wet lips. He rocked his hips into her, his body pressing her into the tile as he panted into her wet hair. “Fuckin’ so tight.”  
“You gonna cum, cowboy?” She rasped, her breath choppy and hoarse.  
“Fuck yeah.” He grunted, his hips slamming into her ass, the soft flesh bouncing with every thrust. “So deep.”  
“Yeah, do it.”

“Fuck.” Daryl snarled, his hands grasping her breasts as he slapped his hips into her over and over. The clench of her around his aching head, had Daryl losing all control of his body. Shoving himself into her, he pressed the petite blonde into the wall while rocking the last throbbing pulses into her.

“Jesus.” Daryl panted, his breath sharp and hurried as he sucked on her neck. Sliding from her body, Daryl stepped back and allowed her to turn around. She gave him a flirty smirk as she did, kissing his jaw and cheek before planting one on his lips.

“I’m not sure if I made Santa’s naughty or nice list, but I sure as fuck believe in holiday miracles now. Best present ever.” She replied her eyes bright and playful.

“Only present I ever got.”

Cocking an eyebrow at the statement, Grayson drawled, “well that’s unacceptable.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” She muttered before dropping to her knees. “Guess I’ll need to make sure it can never be topped then huh?”

Daryl groaned as she took him into her mouth.

“Merry fucking Christmas.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

* * *

Grayson tugged Daryl towards the bed, its blankets already strew lopsidedly across the mattress. He felt his nostrils flare at the idea of her fucking some other guy in the bed already, his teeth grinding with some kind of territorial anger. 

"Ya fuck anybody else in here?" He growled, his hands yanking her hips against his front. 

A smirk twisted her lips, her deep blue eyes filled with mischief. "Why do you ask?" She quipped, her fingers twisting in his hair and tugging his face close enough to kiss but holding back. Brushing her bottom lip against his, she teased him with the tip of her tongue and whispered, "Does it mean you won't fuck me in here?"

Growling in a purely feral way, Daryl hiked her up his body and clutched her ass with clawed fingers. "Ain't nobody gonna fill ya like me, girl." He rasped into her neck, nipping her sharply. 

"Fuck." She moaned, her hips writhing against his dick. "Prove it."  
"Girl." He snarled, pushing her against the wall to grind into her wet heat. "So damn hot."

Stumbling a few steps towards the bed, Daryl set her on top of the dresser, as her mouth consumed his attention. He spread her legs wide enough to fit between them and sunk deep and hard inside her. 

The sight of her head thrown back at the sensation, had his lip curling aggressively and dick throbbing. Snapping his hips several times, Daryl watched her pouty mouth drop open and thickly lashed eyes widen. She was fucking gorgeous and he wanted to tear her fucking apart"That deep enough?" He growled into her neck, his mouth sucking another bruise behind her ear. Grunting at the effort, he dug deeper and harder, his balls tightening with every roll of his hips. 

"Yes."   
"Hard enough?" He moaned as she clenched around his aching cock, his eyes rolling back into his head.   
" _Yes_." She gasped, her eyes fluttering as he let loose a barrage of plunges.   
"Yeah." He grunted, while rocking hard and fast in between her legs, his heart hammering inside his chest like a war drum.  

The dresser began pounding against the wall with every thrust and eventually a voice hollered from next door.

" _Shut the fuck up_!"

Grayson bellowed with laughter, her lips stretched into a stunning smile, as Daryl growled possessively. Slamming into her, Daryl could feel the legs tilting from the floor, the wood creaking as it knocked plaster from the wall. Grayson's nails dug into his shoulders as he continued to rut a hard rhythm into her spread legs. Their neighbor pounded on the wall again, his voice shouting out threats of the police.   

"Bed." She panted, her hand pushing against his chest and slapping his ass.   
Grunting in irritation, Daryl yanked her from the shuddering piece of furniture and tossed her on the bed like a rag doll. The giggle she released, had him smirking back, his face feeling oddly loose. 

"You got a nice smile." She purred, walking her fingers up his chest and neck, to curl into his hair. Baring his teeth, he growled and snapped at her fingers when they traced his smirking lips. She giggled again which would've widened his smile, if he'd allowed it. 

"So your bark is as bad as your bite." She joked, a breathy laugh escaping as he tugged her down the bed and against his groin.   
"Gonna keep talkin' or ya want this?"  
"Both." She moaned as he plunged back inside her with a new goal, shutting her the fuck up. 

"Goddamn." He panted, curving over her and kissing her mouth quiet.   
"Harder" Grayson moaned against his delving tongue, her fingers pinching the skin on his ribs and waist, as he fucked her into the worn mattress. 

"Ya like it real rough, huh?" He sneered into her neck, while smacking his hips against her spread thighs. "Fuckin'  _bad_  girl."  
"Fuck yes." She hissed as his movements became more aggressive, his dick grinding it's way home inside her. 

"Ain't walkin' tomorrah." He muttered into her messy hair, his tongue tracing her ear. "Gonna be hurtin' from this girl."

"Good." She panted, her lust blown eyes meeting his. "Wanna feel you for  _daaaays_."

"Fuckin' hell." He moaned at the words, his body becoming frantic as he fucked her with little control. Daryl knew they'd both have bruises from the escapade, her sweet neck lined with his teeth marks and thighs ringed with his fingerprints. It should disgust him, but it only made him harder, his mark all over her for the next man she brought home. 

"Fuck." He growled at the idea of anyone else being in her bed and flipped her over with little finesse. 

Grayson didn't seem to mind, her hips wiggling in front of him as she peered over her pale shoulder. 

"Gonna take it baby?" She purred, the challenge in her eyes turning his guts into smoldering coals. Daryl rumbled with want, his hands tugging her hips flush with his, as his dick slid between her cheeks. 

"Want me to?" He rasped, his thumb traveling along her pussy and up the delicate seam to the base of her spine. "Not sure I'll fit."

Grayson bit her lip coyly and murmured, "Oooh you'll fit."

Smirking at her sly smile, Daryl slapped her ass. "Dirty  _fuckin_ ' girl."

"And?" She giggled, her teeth flashing brightly despite the raunchy topic. 

Circling his thumb around the tighter entrance he groaned as she pushed back into it. "Fuckin hell, darlin'."

Sliding his dick back inside her pussy, Daryl began a slow thrust as he eased his thumb deeper. The sounds she emitted had his eyes sliding shut and head spinning, she was  _untamed_. He watched her writhe, his free hand gliding up her spine, to curl into her tangled hair. Tugging her just enough to arch her back, Daryl rocked into her deeply. Grayson moaned as he worked two fingers inside, her wild eyes meeting his greedy stare. 

"Like that?" He asked, the grit in his voice making the question sound threatening. 

"Fuck yes." The blonde gasped, as he snapped his hips, his fingers spreading gently. 

"Mmhmm." He grunted, his eyes drooping with what felt like some kind of delicious high, that only addicts would know about. 

The woman was a drug or a witch, fuck maybe both. 

" _Daryl_." She groaned, her mouth slack as he pushed his dick into her tighter opening. 

"Fuck yes." Daryl snarled, his teeth grinding at the sight of his dick buried in her ass, the sensations becoming almost too much. "Goddamn it."

A breathy chuckle had her walls clenching around him, making his predicament worse. 

"Fuck." He moaned, "Don't laugh."  
"Are you okay?"   
"Stop." He grumbled as she laughed again, her hips wiggled against his. Smacking her supple cheek with a heavy hand, Daryl grinned as she squealed. Her hooded eyes met his glinting ones, the kinky bitch showing her hand.  
" _Dirty_  fuckin' girl." He growled, his hand sliding over the handprint, before grabbing a handful of her hip and thrusting firmly. 

"Fu- _ck_." Grayson moaned deep and long, her body shuddering, as he rocked against her.  Grunting when she began to flutter around his dick, he murmured, "Yeah, I feel ya." 

"D." She panted into the cheap cotton sheets, the nickname igniting something inside him. 

"I got you, darlin'." Daryl assured, his hips grinding into her, as his hand sunk between her legs. Sliding two fingers inside her pussy, he stroked her clit firmly with his thumb. The dual sensations turning her entire body into a live wire below him.

Grayson let loose a stream of curse words, her body shaking violently as he continued to thrust through her climax. Daryl moaned along with her as her grip tightened and flexed, incinerating what little control he had.

Wrapping an arm across her chest, Daryl gripped her shoulder and rocked into the overwhelming heat. He swelled and pulsed, his head aching painfully, as her body milked him dry. The room was oppressively warm from body heat and panted breathes, filled with the scent of sweat and sex. Daryl pulled from her body with a grunt, his dick actually sore from fucking, for the first time ever. Grayson's whimper let him know she was in the same boat, well used and raw. He couldn't help feeling a little guilty but the feeling paled in comparison to the unadulterated satisfaction he took in it.

After she rolled onto her back, he began a slow path of open mouthed kisses along her breastbone and neck. She scraped her teeth along his collarbone, her tongue darting out to taste him. Daryl's hands curled into her flesh and hair, his mouth tugging hers to his. 

"What? You ain't done yet?" He rasped, his eyes crinkling.  
"You're kinda addicting but I think my vagina is going to fall out if I fuck you again tonight."

Snorting, he trailed his hand down her spine to grabbed a handful of her sweet ass. "Don't gotta fuck ya, t'make ya cum."

Daryl grinned inwardly at the hitch in her breath, his fingers circling her pert nipples. He liked that she was just as affected by him, as he was to her. Dipping his head, his tongue lapped at the tight skin, the rosy color turning red as he teased. 

"Daryl." Grayson groaned, her head thrown back onto the pillow as he let his fingers curl through her sopping core. He could feel his cum and hers mingling between the folds, the skin hot and slick. 

"Goddamn." He growled into her neck, nipping her sharply. "Wet as fuck."  
"Mmm. I think you have something to do with that." She sighed as he slipped two fingers inside her before returning to circle her hood.   
"Yeah?" Daryl grunted, sucking her earlobe into his mouth before rasping. "I make ya wet, darlin'?"

"Obviously." Grayson's breath hitched as he kept a steady pattern of swipes across her swollen clit. He grinned into her tits when she curled her fingers into the sheets, her body undulating next to him. 

"Gonna make ya cum again, Gray." He drawled, his voice hoarse and breathless. "Ya wanna?"

" _Yes_." 

"Do it then,  _girl_." He growled, his dark eyes watching her pant and writhe, her lips parted into a whimpered moan. Her body shuddered and her thighs squeezing shut, trapping his hand between them. The blonde clutched his forearm, her nails digging into the tan skin, as she nuzzled her face into his chest. Daryl kissed her temple and cheek, before landing on her swollen lips.

They moved slow and lazily, tongues twirling and lips gently pulling. He'd never kissed anyone in such a way, mostly keeping from the act entirely, but if doing so it was usually frantic and heated. The way they were moving and tasting, was intimate in a way he'd never experienced and he wasn't too turned off by its strangeness. If he were being honest, it felt pretty damn good. 

"Best Christmas ever." Grayson murmured into his mouth, making him smirk against her lips.

"Just sayin' that 'cuz ya came a thousand times." He rasped, his lips quirked to the side as she blushed. 

"Maybe." She laughed, her eyes bright and lips twitching. 

"Mmhm." Daryl grunted, licking her neck to rasp into her ear. "Dirty girl likes getting' fucked raw, huh?"

Grayson's eyes widen at the statement, her breathing quickening. "Yeah."

"Yeah you do." He rumbled, his hands pulling her closer, while nuzzling into her hair. He felt her sinking into his arms and chest, her nose brushing along his collarbone. 

"Should get some sleep." She muttered as his hand grasped her ass, his fingers brushing the still slick entrance.   
"Should do alotta things."   
"Like sleep?"  
"Like fuck." He growled as his fingertips slipped inside her again. Daryl was addicted, or maybe just greedy, he couldn’t get enough of her body. It was as though she flipped some kind of animalistic switch inside him and all he could think of, was fucking and filling her in every way possible. 

"Jesus." She moaned as two fingers slide deep inside both her tight openings. Drunk of lust and her moans, Daryl fucked her with his hand and watched her slowly rock against the movements. He could tell she was tender, her brow furrowing if he thrust too deep. She was getting worked up though, her cheeks flushing pink and mouth dropping open. He could see sweat beading up at her temples and couldn't help but dip his head to taste her pretty little mouth. 

When she came, it was whimpered into his chest, as she buried her face against him. He could feel his body fill with something like pride as she trembled, her fingers clutching him desperately. Cupping the back of her head, Daryl lay on his back and held her with thick arms coiled along narrow shoulders. He brushed his nose along the part in her hair and inhaled her natural scent, the strands tickling as he went. 

Grayson was passed out by the time he noticed the sun was rising, his lips curling as she burrowed deeper into his chest at the brightening room. Pulling the sheets up, he made sure she was covered and relaxed back into the worn mattress. 

Daryl hadn't ever had an evening like the one he'd just experienced. He'd never been one to spend more than a hour or so with a woman he planned to fuck, mostly done at shitty parties or shittier bars. 

Grayson was an anomaly and he wasn't upset about it. He was more than a little grateful that his truck decided to break down in a town with no name and fuck all to do. 

More than anything, he was grateful the blonde in his arms chose his redneck ass to spend her time with. 

"Best Fuckin' Christmas ever." He muttered into her hair, before falling asleep.  

 


	3. Happy F-ckin' New Years

Daryl sat in the cab of his truck looking at the grimy diner windows, his fingers drumming against the steering wheel. He didn't know why he was back in the town with no name and fuck all to do, but any betting man would wager it had something to do with a petite blonde.  
'A blonde with silky legs and a dirty fucking mouth.' He thought ruefully, while scratching his rough jaw.  
Under a week ago, Daryl spent a couple days doing things to the sexy little minx that he'd never dreamed of doing. Fucked her long and hard, deep and rough. He'd left his name all over Grayson's pale thighs and creamy tits, teeth marks and blunt nails raking over her like a feral beast.  
They spent time together at the diner but the rest of it was spent between cheap hotel sheets. When the twenty-sixth rolled around, he kissed her greedily before striding out of the room without a glance back. It was hard to do but it was, what it was. An incredible couple days to think about while on the lonely the road, something to keep him warm at night.  
Daryl left town once the truck was repaired and finished his route north. He was meant to return to Georgia to pick up another load but couldn't seem to keep his truck on the highway when he noticed the familiar exit. The ancient peeling sign advertising the one pump gas station and shitty mom and pop diner, drew him like a drunk to a bottle of Tennessee whiskey. He wanted to gorge himself on her. Consume her, until there was no him and her. Just some wild beast with claws and teeth.  
The thoughts that battered the inside of his thick skull were relentless and it made him feel slightly uncomfortable with how badly he wanted Grayson. It was abnormal for him to give two shits about anyone and it wasn't as though he cared about her, but he did want her. It wasn't something he ever experienced.  
Daryl had almost gone straight to the hotel but couldn't get passed the fear of finding her room empty or taken by someone else. He told himself that if they were meant to see each other again, she'd fall into his path much like that rainy Christmas Eve.  
Now that he sat in his truck across from the diner, he wondered if he was being just a bit crazy for thinking that, not only would she still be there, but that she'd be welcoming.  
They didn't know each other more than what carnal things the other enjoyed. He knew she tasted like whiskey even when sober, her mouth and tongue warm like honey. She knew that he would crumble under her hands, when her mouth engulfed him, his fists tight in her hair and toes curled. Nothing had never felt so good and now that he'd experienced it, Daryl couldn't get Grayson out of his head.  
"Fuckin' dumbass." He grumbled, before climbing out of the large truck and heading for the diner.

* * *

 

The tin bell rattled over the door as he sauntered in, his eyes flicking over the restaurant for a familiar face. Daryl dipped his chin to the waitress who greeted him. "Take a seat anywhere, hun."  
Sliding into one of the booths, he chewed his lip as he looked over the few other customers. A pair of old men were reading newspapers together at the counter top seating and a woman with two kids sat in a booth in the corner. There was no sign of Grayson, which didn't surprise Daryl. He wasn't too sure what he was expecting to happen, but not finding the blonde sitting there waiting for him had his frown deepening.  
"What can I getcha, hun?" The gray haired waitress asked, her pen poised of the pad of paper.  
"Cheeseburger, fries and coke." He rasped, his lip pulled between his teeth after he spoke to keep questions about the blonde at bay. It worked until his food arrived and the older woman asked if he needed anything else, because fuck, if he didn’t need the girl like a junkie with a fix.  
"You uh... you know a girl named Grayson?"  
"Gray- what?" She asked, her voice raspy and out of patience.  
"Never mind." He grunted, squeezing ketchup out on the plate.  
"Whatever you say, hun." She replied, waddling away towards the kitchen.  
He ate slowly, while telling himself he was just savoring the grease bomb, not waiting for a sexy blonde to appear. The last french fry went down like sand in his throat, as he realized he'd have to either give up on his ideas of fate and find the woman or cut his losses and leave town. Both decisions seemed too difficult to make at the moment, causing Daryl to ignore it completely.  
Leaving money on the table top, he headed outside for a smoke, while he contemplated his next moves. He should head home and check in with dispatch to see if his load was ready for hauling. That was the most logical decision, he shouldn't lose his job over a piece of pussy. Even if it was the prettiest, most delicious slice ever created on god’s green earth. Grunting at the mere thought of the bare cleft between her milky thighs had his mouth watering and cock thickening. Sucking in a deep drag until his lungs screamed, Daryl flicked the spent butt into the road and looked down the street at the shitty watering hole.

* * *

  
JJ's was a piss poor attempt at a sports bar, it's checkered floors sticky with spilt booze. The pool table was stained and far from level, the hanging light above flickering every so often. The long wood bar was scarred and sticky, it's surface carved with random initials.  
Daryl sat in the same stool he had the week prior and order a couple shots of whiskey, his narrowed eyes looking over the room. He recognized the bartender as the same one from that evening, and a few of the drunks were familiar. There was no flirty blonde though, not a single blue eyed angel in the bunch. Stewing at the idea that Grayson was long gone and never to be seen or tasted again, Daryl grew angrier by the second. There he was, looking for some trim that he'd already fucked proper, like some pussy whipped asshole. Merle would have his balls on a platter if he'd witnessed the total bitch Daryl had become.  
Shaking his head to rid the old bastard from his mind, Daryl threw back the shot with a hiss. Tapping the glass on the bar, he signaled for another as someone slumped into the set next to him. Glancing over slowly, he felt his heart rate kick up at the flash of blonde but frowned as he found a rough looking girl. The hair was brittle after too many bleaches and her make up heavy to hide the blemishes. He swallowed thickly as her perfume seemed to hover around them, the floral scent cloyingly sweet.  
"Hey sugar." She mewed, her teeth biting onto her painted lip in an attempt to look shy. Daryl couldn't stop looking at the hot pink now smeared on her teeth, the sight nauseating for some reason.  
Grayson wore makeup but it wasn't like the woman's, it was just enough to notice but not enough to cover anything. She was real and open, he liked that about her. Grayson wasn't a bullshitter or fake, she was just herself no matter what anyone thought.  
"Ain't interested." He replied, the squint in his eyes meant to deter but only had her smirking further. Daryl knew girls like her, the ones who liked to mess with the rough men. His brother had a few groupies that liked his gruff and obnoxious ways, even if it got them manhandled from time to time.  
"Well, how would ya know without talkin' t'me?"  
"Because he isn't interested in loose ham wallets, Crystal." A sultry voice drawled from behind him, the familiar cadence sending shivers down his spine.  
Glancing over his wide shoulder at the welcoming sight, he chewed his lip, while looking her over. Grayson wore dark jeans and a loose sliver top, her slim legs lengthened by spiky heels. She held a glass in one hand and propped her other on her hip.  
"Fuck you, bitch." Crystal hissed.  
"No thanks." She replied with a quirked eyebrow. "I'll pass on the vd."  
The other woman huffed out a breath before stomping away, leaving Grayson looking over Daryl with jewel toned eyes.  
"Well, Happy Fuckin' New Years to me." She quipped, her tongue swiping across her bottom lip. "You lookin' for me D?"  
A indifferent grunt escaped his throat, as he gulped his liquor, his dick twitching as the pink sliver of tongue was bitten between her straight teeth. Daryl clenched his hands into tight balls to keep from grabbing her and taking her over the shoddy bartop, other patrons be damned.  
Smirking at him, Grayson teased, "Don't be shy. Admit it."  
Daryl's lip twitched as she slunk up to his side, her hip resting against his thigh. "Just drinkin'." He rasped, tipping his glass back to demonstrate it.  
"Mhmm." She hummed lowly, the sound standing the hair up on the back of his neck. "So... you weren't lookin' to ring in the new year with me then huh?"  
Grumbling at the question, Daryl hadn't realized he'd reached out until his hand slid along her lower back and grasped her opposite hip. The heat from the soft curve had his fingers clenching and chest rumbling with want.  
"Yeah, I figured you'd like the sound of that." Grayson murmured into his ear, her tongue darting out to trace the shell. "So say it."  
"Wha'?"  
"Say you're lookin' for me."  
"Fuck, girl." He grunted, rolling his shoulders uncomfortably. "A’right... I was lookin’ for ya."  
"Oh yeah?"  
Humming deeply, Daryl cocked his head to the side to rasp into her neck. "Lookin' t’fuck ya 'til next year."  
A husky laugh escaped her pouty mouth as she smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. "Well, c’mon then." She murmured, before sauntering away from him with swaying hips and flirty eyes thrown over her shoulder.  
Daryl followed Grayson down the hallway to the bathrooms, his eyes flicking over the bar to see if anyone gave a shit to their obvious intentions. Finding nothing but drunks not giving two shits if two nomadic nymphos fucked in the bathroom, Daryl slid into the women's restroom.  
Grayson sat on top of the counter top, her heels kicking back and forth as she bit her lip in anticipation. His eyes stayed on her, the gaze darkening with every thundered heartbeat, as he flipped the lock. He watched her breath hitch at the sound, her shadowed eyes widening as he approached.  
"You shouldn't be in here. This is the girl's room." She scolded, her eyes playful.  
Smirking at her, Daryl reached out to grip her thighs, his fingers curling into the hollows behind her knees. He tugged her to the edge sharply and spread her legs wide enough for his hips. Grayson gasped when he rocked his hard-on in between her soft thighs.  
"Ya want me t'go?" He asked with thick southern grit, sucking her ear lobe into his hot mouth. "Could jus' go."  
"No." She moaned, her fingers curling into his belt as he pretended to pull away. "Don't go."  
"We don't gotta do it here." Daryl murmured, his lips twitching as she squirmed against his front, her mouth attaching to his collarbone.  
"Please, D." She spoke softly, her eyes widening in a way that he would never be able to say no to. Grayson could ask him for his left nut and he'd probably offer the right one as well.  
"Damn, darlin'." He rasped, yanking her firmly against his groin. "You're needy lil' bitch, huh?"  
"I just like your dick."  
"Mmhm. I know you do." Daryl rumbled into her neck. "Get down and turn around. Want ya t’watch me."  
"Watch you do what?"  
"Fuckin’ ya."  
Grayson's nails bit into his neck as she yanked his mouth to hers, her teeth pulling at his lips hungrily. Hissing as she drew blood, Daryl held her jaw firmly.  
"Bad girl." He growled, swiping his tongue across the sore spot and tasting copper. The satisfied smirk that twisted her lips made his temper burn and dick throb.  
Sliding his hand to her neck, Daryl tugged her sharply towards his mouth. Growling as he dove aggressively into her taunting lips, Daryl yanked her from the counter and spun her around. He pinned her with a glare in the mirror that was close to the heat of the sun, his navy eyes daring her to look away.  
Reaching around her waist, Daryl untethered her belt and shoved her pants down. The barely there scrap of lace, that kept him from the wet treasure, was defenseless against Daryl's thick fingers. One violent twist and the torn fabric was shoved in his pocket, his teeth flashing at her in the reflection.  
"Keepsake?" Grayson drawled, her eyebrow raised.  
Daryl narrowed his eyes before tugging her hips back into his groin. She muffled a moan into her shoulder as he ground against her from behind.  
"Ya gotta be quiet." He rasped, his hand smacking her ass playfully. "Or ev'rybody's gonna know what a dirty lil' slut you are.”  
The way her lips dropped open and eyes widened had him sliding his zipper down instantly. She wanted what he could give her and he wasn't going to make her wait any longer.  
The steel that resided below the heated skin, felt harder than ever before. Daryl pumped his hand several times, the man struggling to keep his own voice down. Pressing into her sopping opening, Daryl clenched his teeth and watched Grayson in the mirror. She looked feral, her eyes wild as he drove into her with little restraint. He snapped his hips into her perky ass, enjoying the way her mouth turned into a perfect 'o' with every thrust.  
Snarling at the restricted view of Grayson's other quality traits, Daryl tugged the front of her low cut shirt down. He could see lacy edges and hints of rosy nipple but it was far too little. He rumbled with irritation, while groping at the subtly exposed curve, his fingers delving underneath the delicate fabric. She shuddered under his weight as his nails scraped across her pert nipple.  
"Wanna see 'em." Daryl growled, his voice hoarse from the effort of drilling into her from behind. Grayson bit her lip hard, her eyes squinting as he pulled her bra cup down and clutched her breast tightly, pinching her nipple. Her walls fluttered and clenched around him, the heat sucking him in and refusing his withdrawal. He continued to rocking into her spasming core as she came long and hard, her groans swallowed and bitten down. Massaging her breast, Daryl plucked at the pink peaks, while kissing her neck.  
"You like that?"  
"Yeah. We gotta hurry, D. Somebody's gonna come soon."  
"Yeah, they are." He chuckled into her ear before releasing a barrage of deep thrusts. The sound of skin slapping was uncontainable but their moans were muffled between clenched teeth. He enjoyed the way her breasts bounced with every thrust, her body bent over the counter as her hand pressed into the mirror. She was flushed and sweaty, her eyes pitch black as he impaled her repeatedly with vigor. Much too soon he balls began to tighten and the tightly wound tension released, turning his control into dust. Daryl kept his eyes on Grayson as he came long and deep inside her, his hands squeezing her breast and neck. His dick throbbed as though it had never experienced such a thing before. Thick pulsing aches had him rocking into her lazily, his face pressed into her neck as he spoke, "Fuck, darlin'. So good."  
Grayson hummed lowly, her face turning just enough for him to kiss her deeply. They pulled apart and Grayson headed into a stall to clean up, while Daryl straightened his clothing. Tucking his dick away, he looked over his flushed face in the mirror with a smirk. Grayson was the most surprising thing he'd ever had happen to him, he couldn't help but feel cocky for landing her.  
"You leave first." She advised. "I'll meet you outside."  
"A'right." He drawled, yanking her into his chest. "Don't take to long."  
"What, you gonna leave?"  
"Nah." He muttered, brushing his nose along her neck to inhale her natural sweet scent. "I'll just make ya pay for it later."

 

* * *

 

They met up outside, Grayson flashing him a smile as she pointed to the car. “Rides over there.”  
Nodding, he jut his chin towards it and drawled, “Let’s go.”  
All he could think about was the woman walking next to him, her shoulder brushing his leather jacket as they headed to her truck. He could still taste her on his tongue and couldn't stop himself from taking her wrist and yanking her to a stop.  
Grayson looked at him in confusion as he stopped in his tracks. "Changin’ your mind?"  
"Nah." He replied, his hands gripping her hips, while shuffling her backwards to the brick building. Hiking her up his body with little effort, Daryl clutched her ass, while she kissed him hungrily. He pinned her against the bricks and allowed his tongue and teeth to explore her mouth and neck. Grayson tasted the same, like warm honey and bourbon. Feasting on her, Daryl rocked his hips between her legs as she moaned into his mouth.  
"Fuck." She gasped, her head thrown back to expose more sensitive skin for him to devour.  
"Again?." He grunted, pulling back to peer up at her as her arms wrapped around his shoulder’s and neck.  
"Yeah, right here." She sighed, as his mouth nipped along her jaw to return to her mouth.  
"Ain't fuckin' ya on the street, ya greedy bitch." Daryl rumbled into her parted lips, the urge to do just that almost overwhelming him. He could feel the heat from her core and knew what it would feel like stripped of clothing, all wet and welcoming.  
"Let's fucking go then, cowboy." She growled, nipping his bottom lip before flashing him a coy grin.  
"You in a rush darlin'?"  
"Fuck yes, I am.” She quipped, her eyebrow cocked high. “Did you not watch yourself in the mirror? You're hot as hell."  
"Stop." He grumbled, his neck heating at her compliment.  
"I'll stop when you fuck me more, D." She murmured, brushing her pouty lips against his. "Soooo. What's it going to be?"

* * *

  
The room looked the same, its cheap sheets still wrinkled and clothes piled on the floor. Daryl glared at the bed and muttered, "Anybody else been in here?"  
Smirking, Grayson shrugged off her jacket and slipped out of her heels. "You're always so concerned about that."  
Growling at her invasiveness, Daryl tossed his jacket aside and toed off his boots. "Answer me."  
"No I haven't fucked anyone else in here." She replied, her eyes sparkling as he read between the lines.  
"Ya fucked somebody though."  
"We aren't married Daryl." She deadpanned, her arms crossing and hip cocking to the side.  
Grinding his teeth irritably as he approached her, Daryl rasped, "Ain't lookin' for that."  
"Good, then my time is spent doing what ever the fuck I want." She quipped, tugging him closer to tease him with her pink tongue and soft lips. "You gonna pout all night now, cowboy?"  
Daryl rumbled at her taunts and the playful look in her eyes, but he was unable to keep his hands to himself. Clutching a handful of her ass, he dug his fingers into her hair and anchored her to his front. While brushing his nose along her neck, Daryl muttered, "Ain't poutin'."  
"Oh yeah?" Grayson purred, her fingers tracing the thickening outline of his dick in his jeans. It was not even twenty minutes prior that he was buried inside her and he was already throbbing to get back.  
Snapping his teeth at her teasing lips, Daryl rut against her palm. "Take it all off, 'fore I tear ‘em off."  
Grayson stripped herself of the slinky top and jeans, the last scrap of lace dropped leaving her naked. His eyes roamed over the pale skin, his eyes drawn to the yellowing bruises on her hips and thighs.  
"God, they're from you okay." She huffed, crossing her arms over her breasts, which only accented them even more. "I haven't been with anyone else."  
Daryl flashed her rare grin and tugged her closer, uncrossing her arms to feel her bare chest pressed against his. "Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah." Grayson muttered, her eyes suddenly shy. "This town is lacking in the dick department."  
"Right." He murmured into her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her. "Just admit I ruined ya for other guys."  
"Oh really? Ruined huh?"  
"I told you, ain't nobody gonna fill ya like I can." He rasped, his hands grabbing onto her supple curves. "Prob'ly don’t even wanna try."  
Chuckling at his claims, Grayson trailed a finger down his chest, her soft hand wrapping around the aching muscle pressed into her stomach. She pumped a few desperate groans from him, before she taunted, “Like I said before, D. Prove. It."

* * *

 

Daryl woke to the wet heat of Grayson's mouth engulfing his semi hard dick, her blue eyes peering up at him. He groaned in a sleepy state, his hands burying into her messy hair as she worked him over. Rocking off the mattress into her mouth, Daryl panted rough exhales through clenched teeth. Her tongue curling along the underside of his shaft, her hands cupping and massaging as her mouth sucked. Daryl’s hands turned to fists as she moaned, the vibrations tickling his dick sunk deep in her throat.  
She was wicked, sent straight from the devil himself. Daryl was convinced of it when he hit the back of her throat and she sucked him straight into nutting in under a minute. He had no control when around her, Grayson was dangerous.  
Huffing out a breath when he slid from her hot mouth, Daryl yanked her up his body to lay upon his chest. He gripped her jaw, his calloused thumb brushing across her swollen lips.  
"Ya like suckin' me?"  
"Yeah."  
"Mmhm." He grunted, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Dirty girl."  
Humming low in her throat, Grayson's fingers curled into the sheets as his hands explored her. He could feel her wet against his thigh, her nude body pressed atop his. She writhed against him, her hips curling just enough for friction. The feeling of her slick pussy begging for attention had Daryl flipping her onto her back. He descended her body, his mouth lapping at her breasts and stomach greedily. Daryl bit her hip bone and nipped at her inner thighs while spreading her legs wide and flat. The sight was mouth watering, her reddening lips more than a little wet for him. Growling at the sight, Daryl nudged her clit with his nose and swiped her center with his tongue. Grayson moaned, her hands clutching her breasts as she watched him delve into her core hungrily. He slid fingers into her fluttering walls, the man pumping a firm rhythm as he slurped her clit messily. She was bucking into his face when the tight coil wrapping his digits cinched and then released. Her nails raked through his hair, the grip tugging at him.  
“D.” She sighed, her hips rocking into his lips. Daryl watched her shatter, her body undulating and writhing against his tongue. Humming into the wet flesh, Daryl gave her one more broad lick, before climbing up her body. He took in her flushed cheeks and plump lips, her blonde hair spread across the pillow and sheets. She looked like a fallen angel, all sweet and dirty.  
The sound of distance fireworks and gunshots had Daryl glancing at the clock on the nightstand. It was a new year and he couldn’t be happier to spend it wrapped up in the sexy blonde.  
“It’s midnight.” He drawled, his lip pulling up on one side.  
“Well, you gonna kiss me or what cowboy?” Grayson teased, her lip bitten coyly. Daryl brushed his nose along her and kept his mouth just out of reach as he rasped, “Happy fuckin’ New Years, darlin.”

 


End file.
